ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerome K. Moore
Issue #26]] Jerome K. Moore is a comic book cover artist and occasional inker. He has been drawing since he was three and has done so professionally since the age of eighteen. http://jerome-k-moore.deviantart.com/art/JAMES-T-KIRK-44315593 He was best known for his run of covers on the DC Comics Star Trek line in the 1980s and 90s. His style of photo-referenced covers done as collages with cross-hatching color made the Star Trek comics stand out. Describing his approach, he said: "With most of my covers, I stayed away from being too story-specific. I preferred to render scenes or images that I felt were iconic or representational to the legendary series, while focusing on the core group of characters and the Enterprise itself. I sometimes drew criticism for this, but I had to remain true to what I thought worked best." http://jerome-k-moore.deviantart.com/art/ENERGIZE-44259735 Moore was influenced by the work of Bob Peak. http://jerome-k-moore.deviantart.com/art/CLASSIC-STAR-TREK-1-41693192 Star Trek credits All cover art, unless otherwise noted. * DC TOS volume 1: ** #44: "Past Perfect" ** #53: "You're Dead Jim" ** #54: "Old Loyalties" ** #55: "Finnegan's Wake!" ** #56: "A Small Matter of Faith" * DC TOS volume 2: ** #1: "The Return!" ** #2: "The Sentence" ** #4: "Repercussions" ** #5: "Fast Friends" ** #6: "Cure All" ** #13: "A Rude Awakening!" ** #14: "Great Expectations!" ** #15: "Tomorrow Never Knows!" ** #16: "Worldsinger" ** #17: "Partners?" ** #19: "Once a Hero..." ** #20: "Gods' Gauntlet Part One" ** #21: "Gods Gauntlet - Chapter Two: The Last Stand!" ** #22: "Mission: Muddled" ** #24: "Target: Mudd!" ** #25: "Class Reunion" ** #26: "Where There's a Will..." ** #27: "Secrets..." ** #28: "Truth... or Treachery" ** #29: "The Price of Admission!" ** #30: "Veritas" ** #35: "Divide... and Conquer" ** #38: "Consequences!" ** #58: "No Compromise Part One" ** #59: "No Compromise Part Two" ** #60: "No Compromise Part Three: The Conclusion!" ** #61: "Door in the Cage" ** #65: "Bait... and Switch" ** #66: "Rivals Part 1" ** #67: "Rivals Part 2" ** #77: "Deadlock" ** #78: "The Chosen Part 1: The Hunted" ** #79: "The Chosen Part 2: Blood Enemies" ** #80: "The Chosen Part 3: Collision Course!" * DC TNG volume 2: ** #1: "Return to Raimon" ** #3: "The Derelict" ** #4: "The Hero Factor" ** #5: "Serafin's Survivors" ** #8: "The Battle Within" ** #12: "Whoever Fights Monsters" ** #13: "The Hand of the Assassin!" ** #14: "Holiday on Ice" ** #15: "Prisoners of the Ferengi" ** #16: "I Have Heard the Mermaids Singing" ** #17: "The Weapon" ** #18: "Forbidden Fruit" ** #19: "The Lesson" ** #20: "The Flight of the Albert Einstein" ** #21: "Mourning Star" ** #22: "Trapped" ** #23: "The Barrier" ** #24: "Homecoming" ** #25: "Wayward Son" ** #26: "Strangers in Strange Lands!" ** #27: "City Life" ** #28: "The Remembered One" ** #30: "The Rift!" ** #31: "Kingdom of the Damned" ** #32: "Wet Behind the Ears" ** #33: "The Way of the Warrior" ** #45: "Childish Things" ** #47: "The Worst of Both Worlds, Part I!" ** #48: "The Belly of the Beast!" ** #49: "The Armies of the Night" ** #50: "And Death Shall Have No Dominion" ** #51: "Lifesigns" ** #52: "The Rich and the Dead!" ** #55: "The Good of the Many" ** #57: "Of Two Minds" ** #58: "Bodies of Evidence" ** #69: "Children of Chaos" ** #60: "Mother of Madness" ** #66: "Just Desserts!" ** #68: "The Bajoran and the Beast" * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ** #1: "Stowaway" ** #3: "Old Wounds" * Star Trek Annuals: ** #1: "So Near the Touch" ** #2: "Starfleet Academy!" ** #4: "To Walk the Night" * Star Trek: The Next Generation Annuals: ** #1: "The Gift" ** #2: "Thin Ice" ** #5: "Brother's Keeper" * Other Releases ** "Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country" ** "The Star Lost" ** "Star Trek Generations" (interior artist) ** "The Landmark Crossover" (Flipbook version DC cover side and inking) ** #2: "Star Trek: The Next Generation Special" (inking on "Cry Vengeance" story) External link * * Official page @ deviantART Category:Star Trek comic interior artists Category:Star Trek comic cover artists Category:Star Trek comic ink artists Category:Star Trek comic pencil artists